<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Away Mission by Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000493">The Away Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath'>Mild Mannered Nath (Nathreee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathreee/pseuds/Mild%20Mannered%20Nath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt Daniels is not feeling well after an away mission and must see the ship's counselor Emma Birch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Counselor Emma Birch paced her office as she read a report from a PADD. She was not in uniform, but wearing a kimono-like dress and slippers, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was a deliberately casual look, to make her clients feel like they were talking to a friend instead of a counselor. Another PADD was lying on her desk with a personnel file open on it. Lieutenant Byron Thomas Daniels. She paused only to adjust the lighting in the room. And then the door chime sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, come in." She said as she put the PADD down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors hissed as they opened to reveal a young man with light brown hair and the blue uniform that denoted his division as being sciences or medical.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Daniels, reporting as ordered.” He stood straight, but his shoulders were tense and his right hand gripped his left nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The counselor smiled at him and pointed to the seats around a coffee table. "Do we have to be so formal? Please sit. Can I get you something from the replicator?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m alright.” Daniels quickly took a seat, his eyes flitting to each of the corners of the room as he did so. “Actually… Would you mind if I sat there?” He half-stood and pointed at a different chair, facing the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded at him. "Feel free to sit wherever is most comfortable for you." And to the replicator, she commanded: "A cup of chamomile tea and a glass of water." As she waited for the drinks to materialize, she didn't make eye-contact with the lieutenant. She simply stood quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t so much walk around the table as slide around to the other side, keeping one hand in contact with the polished wooden surface the whole time. “Look, I hate to be a bother, Counselor… I told Commander Temura I’ll be alright in time. I’m just a bit shaken, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, call me Emma." She brought the glass of water over to his corner of the table and sat in the seat to his side. She sipped her tea from the porcelain cup. "With my experience as counselor, I can tell that you are more than a little shaken. So could the Commander, apparently. It's clear that the away mission has affected you. So do you want to tell me about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms. “I don’t know what I can tell you about it besides what I said in the debriefing. I had heard about those things being used in institutions before. An engineer could give you a better rundown of how they work.” He stopped to take a swallow of water, and then paused, regarding the glass as if he hadn’t been aware that he had picked it up. “Anyway, no one’s even supposed to have them. That kind of thing has been ruled unethical since the 2270’s…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The counselor put her cup and saucer down on the table and folded her hands in her lap, taking a long breath. "I can see why you're talking about the machine. It's your job to understand machines. But we are not in engineering now. In my office, we talk about feelings." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if... our feelings are just part of a machine?” Daniels’ gaze drifted for a second. He shook himself. “Sorry. How much do you know about the Neural Neutralizer?” A shudder as he said the name, and another drink of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met for the first time and she held his gaze. "Not much, other than rumors and the… fear? In your eyes." She leaned towards him, her cleavage showing in the silk dress. "What if we are just machines with feelings, you mean? Well, in that case I am the engineer, and I'm doing readings to see why your lights are blinking red."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled in spite of himself, then his features drew tight. “Well, then this thing would be like… an override for the brain. It turns you on and off and rewrites you like it was editing something on the ship’s computer.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Counselor Birch nodded gravely. "Please, indulge me, Lieutenant. Would you be willing to let me get out my tools and prod your mind, so to speak?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels drew back in his seat. His eyes were wide and a slight sheen of sweat had appeared at his brow. “If you think it would help. I don’t know. I guess you’d be a bit gentler than…” His breathing caught and he was clearly looking at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An ill-chosen metaphor perhaps…" The counselor got up and brought a snow globe from her desk to the table. Placing it in front of the lieutenant, she spoke softly. "All I need you to do for now, is to look at this. Just listen to me and let your eyes be distracted by the sparkles floating above and around the little house. Just take a deep breath and look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, don’t you need to put your fingers on my head or something… no, crap, that’s Vulcans… sorry…” Looking embarrassed, he tried to fix his eyes on the snow globe and get his breathing under control again. He had a hard time staying on any one of the little flakes of glitter, but there were so many swirling around in the water. Every time his eye left one, another would catch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good, thank you." The counselor almost imperceptibly inched closer to him as she continued to speak slowly. "Just allow your eyes to wander around the little house as you breathe and relax. The sparkles float so languidly and you can find your thoughts floating just as freely now. There is nothing else here for you to think about, just my voice and the softly floating sparkles in the globe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels began to shift in his chair as his muscles unwound. He didn’t feel comfortable just yet, but he did feel like he could let go for a second. A thought flitted into his mind: No one had shaken the snow globe… There must be a tiny motor inside swirling the glitter around. And that brought his attention back to the sparkles. The lights in the office weren’t terribly bright, but the sparkles still caught them. It began to make his eyes a bit tired, strained from tracking so many particles in such a small space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like you to try and picture a memory." The counselor drew closer, as her voice guided him. "You may find that your eyes want to close as you do so, and you may close them, if that helps. I would like you to picture a moment and a place when you felt utterly safe. You do not need to tell me about the moment you're remembering, but you will find that it's easy to let that memory be vivid and compelling. To just sit here, and breathe slowly in and out, relaxing and remembering what it feels like to be so very safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lieutenant's shoulders drooped further and his features began to soften. Slowly, his eyes slid closed, though he remained seated and upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed her hand on his shoulder, watching him intently. Her voice was soft and melodic. "Thank you, well done. This is what it feels like to be so very safe. And I hope you will find that for the rest of this session, or whenever you need it, my hand on your shoulder like this will help you feel safe and relaxed." She waited for a moment, observing him. His breathing had become more shallow and regular, and his arms and legs lay very still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Content with having entranced him, she retreated to the seat to his side. She could still reach out and touch his shoulder from there, when she needed to. A moment passed and as she picked up her teacup again, she started to talk in a chatty tone: "I bought that little snow globe on Earth Prime, and I just thought it was such a pretty thing. The substance in there is not water, and it has magnets to keep all the sparkles moving endlessly. I think. I'm not sure actually, I mean, I'm no scientist."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! If that glitter has some dimeritium filings in it, magnets would do the tr-... I’m sorry, what were we talking about?” Daniels blinked rapidly and tried to focus on the counselor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were talking about my silly little toy. I just wanted to break the tension." She smiled and drank her tea. "Before we got to the part where you tell me about the Neural Neutralizer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” The young man still looked reluctant, but his breathing stayed measured, and his brown eyes did not leave the counselor’s. He cracked a wistful smile. “Something about that house reminds me of the outpost where I grew up…” He saw the patient look on her face and sighed in resignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I was saying, the Neural Neutralizer was designed to bypass normal brain functions. It was supposed to be this great time-saver for shrinks… no offense… to work directly with patients, more the violent or deeply disturbed kind. The doctors could use it to keep the patients balanced, and maybe even reduce episodes over time. The few places that used it actually managed to rehabilitate a few people… but then rumors started spreading that there was abuse happening at one of the facilities. A ship went to take a look and not long after, Starfleet took over the place, fired a bunch of personnel, and dismantled the machine. There were a few more, and I think they kept one of them up for a while to study its effects, but the final word on the matter was they were deemed too dangerous for therapeutic use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." The counselor nodded and folded her hands in her lap again. "So you were not expecting to find one in working order on this away mission?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, heavens, no! We thought we were going to find some kind of atmospheric or radioactive anomaly. Something that would make a nascent settlement suddenly break all contact except for some curt supply requests. I mean, the way those people looked, you’d think some local life form was, I don’t know, secreting something into the water supply.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone in the settlement was affected by the Neural Neutralizer?" She leaned towards him again, observing him carefully and letting him talk, even though she had already read the report. "Where did you find the machine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels furrowed his brow. “I think it was…” The corners of his eyes tightened and his left hand gripped the arm of his chair for a second. Then he shook himself. “Anyway, they didn’t really like us poking around. They kept telling us they were fine, they just preferred to focus on developing their own community. But their eyes got so… empty… every time they said stuff like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that thinking about the Neural Neutralizer upset him, the counselor reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "Which outpost did you say you were from?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels immediately relaxed under her touch; he would have shrugged, but he didn’t want to disturb the hand on his shoulder. “Just a small research station on Russo Lambda IV. Only a few hundred people lived there, but it was near a starbase, so we weren’t completely cut off. We actually got to take a shuttle trip there every couple of months for a nice weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it the settlement you visited during the mission was very different from the outpost on Russo Lambda IV?" The counselor stared intently at him, as she put her cup and saucer down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way the hell smaller, for one thing…” He pursed his lips. “And this one seemed to be geared more toward agriculture… which was strange because they had the infrastructure for a research facility. All sorts of lab space and the only buildings they ever seemed to use was a hydroponic lab and th...” He grimaced and his hand went up and started rubbing at his eyelids.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The building where they kept the Neural Neutralizer?" The counselor sat on the edge of her seat, as close as she could get to him without invading his personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s strange… I can imagine the machine… I can imagine the outsides of the research buildings… but when I try to put them together, picture them together…” Daniels’ breathing was becoming more forced and he let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt.  “I’m sorry, couns... Emma… I don’t think I’m making much sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing fine." She reassured him. "Everything's alright. Do you trust me?" She held out her hand to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he placed his hand in hers, his eyes came to rest on hers, and he looked more open than he had when the session started. “Yeah… Yeah, I think I do.” He managed a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of shaking his hand, she quickly pulled his arm forward, getting up to catch his head with her other hand as he slumped over. Her voice fell into that guiding tone again: "Sleep. Sink back to that safe feeling. So placid and passive now. Just sleep. I'll keep you safe." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment of surprise he felt, quickly gave way to a feeling of warmth and security and he found himself melting into her embrace, feeling as though her arms were a deflector array surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing how limp he was in her arms, she helped him sit upright in the chair once more, and stood beside the chair, still holding him close, his face propped up by her bosom. He didn't seem aware of it, and she was content holding him so close. "You will find that you are so relaxed now, it's easy to remember things. For example, you can easily recall the moment you arrived on the planet for the away mission. The moment you first laid eyes on the settlement. Take your time to remember that and see how clear and easy it is."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could just hear him mumble a “yes” into her dress. Carefully, she stepped away to give him some more space, letting him sit back in the chair with her hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and describe that moment to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels’ voice became clear, clinical, droning. As he described his memories, Emma could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, as though he was seeing everything as he described it. “We’re beaming down. There’s a red sky and there’s grass under my shoes. My team is behind me. We’re a few minutes walk from the settlement. I can see the pre-fab buildings in the distance… The big ones are probably the labs, and the little ones are the houses. There’s some patches beyond the settlement that look like farmland. One of my team says that it doesn’t make sense, because they have replicators and a hydroponics facility.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good, thank you." She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to stroke his back or his head. Her hand remained on his shoulder, firm and reassuring. "Now, as easily and clearly as you could recall this, you can also describe to me the moment you first laid eyes on the Neural Neutralizer at the settlement. You will find that you can see it without being affected by it, as if viewing it in the holodeck." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulder tensed at first, but at the mention of the holodeck, he relaxed again and continued in that clear monotone. “Three of the settlers had met us and offered to take us to meet the leader…  we had asked to see the administrator, but they said he had voluntarily turned command of the settlement over to Dr. Holz. We asked Dr Holz what they were working on. She took us to the first building in the compound.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing and pulse quickened for a moment, but he took a deep breath, turned his head as though he was looking around, nodded to himself, and kept going. “It looked just like in the pictures I had seen. A room behind a transparent wall, with a chair inside, and an emitter high on the wall, facing the chair. It was not in use. Dr Holz didn’t call it by its real name. She called it a deep-impulse scanner, but I knew what it was.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done. It's so easy to recall these things as if watching them in the holodeck. Now please, explain to me how you figured out there was something wrong in the settlement." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes still closed, he continued in that same even tone. “The admin stepping down was irregular… but the behavior of the settlers was more suspicious. Every time they talked about Dr. Holz… it was like they revered her and were afraid of her at the same time. They looked happy when she talked to them. But any other time, their eyes… looked like there was nothing going on inside.” He shivered. “Like they were… empty…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that last word, he let out a gasp, and Emma was worried he’d hit another mental barrier. However, as she scanned his eyes and body, she didn’t see fear or pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So empty...” Daniels’ cheeks flushed. Emma was sure that she had heard a tinge of longing in his voice that time. He shifted his weight in his chair, and the snugness of his uniform betrayed the outline of an erection.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cringed as she observed his body language. She would have to tread carefully. The young officer was very attractive, and in such a vulnerable, open state right now. She took another deep breath in an attempt to keep calm. "And can you tell me how you ended up in the chair behind that transparent wall, with the emitter?" She bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels furrowed his brow and spoke slowly. “Holz said the machine was perfectly harmless. I knew it would be safer to ask for the schematics... or to ask for a demonstration on one of the settlers. Evans objected to me going in, but I told him it would be fine. I reasoned we were going to call her bluff and expose her… But really, I just wanted to know what it would feel like.” His breath had quickened again, and one of his hands was caressing the arm of his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gasped softly. "And what did it feel like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went in, and sat down. The emitter was high on the wall, staring down at me. I looked over to tell them I was ready, and I saw two orderlies sneaking up behind my team with hyposprays… I wanted to shout, but then there was a bright light from the emitt…”  Daniels’ voice trailed off and his features became slack. His eyes drifted open, and he just sat in the chair, seeing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conflicted, the counselor stared at him. It became clear to her now that, even though Dr. Holz may have used the Neural Neutralizer put up mental blocks inside his mind to protect her operation, the greatest hurdle for Daniels to take on his journey to overcome this experience, would be his own shame and denial about the bliss of being mindless. Emma's mind raced, putting together the pieces of this problem. Daniels, being a science officer, took pride in his brilliant mind, it was the pillar of his career in Starfleet. But being intelligent and responsible all the time can be such a burden. Being made free of all thought, irresistibly so because the mindless state was induced by a machine designed exactly for that purpose, must feel so liberating. In that moment, Emma understood his longing earlier. It also explained why he was relapsing into this empty state while on duty, when he was under pressure. His overworked mind had enjoyed being empty and free so much, that he kept shifting back to it. A solution was beginning to dawn on her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his shoulder and started to speak. "Now, Lieutenant Daniels, please have another look at my snow globe. See how the little house reminds you of home. Watch the sparkles drift around. Take a deep breath and just relax as you watch them float."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the lieutenant’s eyes began to regain focus and his gaze fell back upon the snow globe. He took a deep breath. He relaxed. He complied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma let out a tiny sigh of relief, as she finally sat down again. "And as easy as that, you can now wake up in my office, so we can discuss the therapy you need to recover from this away mission." She leaned back and folded her hands in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man’s eyes blinked, alertness returning. He yawned, stretched, and let out a drowsy “hello…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lieutenant. You have been very helpful. I now understand your situation better and I think I know how I can help you. It would most likely mean several sessions with me. How do you feel about that?" Her breathing was shallow, trying to make the blushing go away, trying to sound calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I have to admit, I do feel a lot better than earlier. Maybe I was a bit more shaken up than I cared to admit.” He grinned, sheepish at having been so prideful as to resist getting help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You feel better already?" She chuckled awkwardly. "But I was just going to show you what such a session would entail, and then you can decide whether that would suit your needs or not…" She sounded less confident now than she was at the beginning of the session. She was worried about how much he remembered of the trance state, and whether he had noticed her reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened. "I mean I feel better than I did… But I’d still like to see you again. You know, to monitor my progress?” His cheeks reddened, and his hands opened, facing towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The counselor swallowed as she rose from her chair. "What I think you need, is multiple sessions of this…" She stood in front of him, staring down at him, holding his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniels’ head nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice took on a commanding tone. "Take a deep breath and remember. The memory of that moment that you were in the chair, staring up at the emitter, comes back to you now, easily and vividly. Sit here and let it happen again, as if my eyes are the emitter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a momentary look of pained confusion on his face, and then his features once again went slack, his eyes lost their focus. His body and mind shut down and just sat there, inert… empty…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a slight tremble in her voice, as her eyes noticed his crotch swelling in his uniform, she continued to speak. "And as you enjoy this moment of rest, you can come to realize somewhere deep inside, that you do not need the Neural Neutralizer to feel this bliss. This need you have, to be free and mindless, is perfectly natural and healthy. And it can be satisfied by this meditative state, that I can help you achieve. Your feelings are safe with me, and you can always tell me how you feel. Go ahead and try it now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel empty. I feel free of thoughts. I feel mindless. I feel bliss. I feel aroused.” Daniels’ expression never changed. His eyes never moved, and his voice never wavered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gasped, her cheeks flushing again. Her professionalism was at war with her excitement at this display of submission. With a sharp intake of breath, she reined in her desire. "You are allowed to enjoy these feelings, to just sit here and drift in this meditative state. It will help you process the experiences you had on the away mission, and how it affected you. Over time, and perhaps with more of these sessions, you will be able to dismantle all the mental blocks and remember all of the mission and what you and I have talked about. You can let that happen at the speed that feels comfortable to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed and closed her eyes, turning away from him. "Take as long as you need to savor this feeling, and then you can drift back to wakefulness in your own time. I will be right here with you." And she trotted off to her desk, where she started to quietly document her report of this session into the lieutenant's personnel file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Traumatic moment identified. The lieutenant responds positively to therapy. Prospect of full recovery, though additional therapy sessions may be needed. Sessions are subject to confidentiality." She stopped to look over at Daniels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everything that happened in this session need to go into your report? Or can I ask you something off the record?” Daniels was still in the chair, sitting up straighter and looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled that he was awake already, she gulped. With an embarrassed smile, she picked up the PADD and brought it over to him. "I'm being very vague. Confidentiality, you know? Have a look." And she handed him the PADD so he could see for himself. "What did you want to ask me, Lieutenant?" She felt a need to attempt as much formality as she possibly could, to maintain professional distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down between his legs meaningfully, and then looked her right in the eye without getting up. “I’m not the only one who really enjoyed that, am I?” There was no reproach in his voice, just curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma sighed, making no more attempts to hide her feelings. "You see the predicament I'm in, I hope, Lieutenant?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled bashfully at the continued use of his rank. “I’m thinking that we could have a lot to talk about, you and me... just not here…”  He leaned forward, tapped on the PADD, and made a quick typing motion with his hand just above it. Then he leaned back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After thinking about it, I do feel a lot better. And I think I’ll be okay to go back on duty without any future therapy sessions.” He stood up. “Incidentally, I’m off duty tomorrow at 1600 hours. I had originally meant to go to the lounge, but I think I may just relax in my quarters instead.” He tilted his head at her and arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smiled as she picked up the PADD to check her schedule. "I seem to be free as well at that time. Would you like to talk over drinks? I could show you how I apply my therapy skills for leisure…" She gave him a keen look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A broad grin lit up the lieutenant’s face, the first she had seen from him. She was relieved that her feelings were reciprocated, and thrilled that they found a way to meet privately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one more thing. I know it says ‘Byron’ in my file, but I never go by it. Call me Tom.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lt. Daniels flitted about his quarters, hands a blur. He often took bits of work with him, and of course there were the little side projects he did to relax. He rarely noticed when they piled up on the workstation a few feet from his door, or on the table by the sofa, or around his bed… He paused and blushed as he imagined someone else’s eyes seeing the bits of wire and casing strewn on it. It’s not like he didn’t clear it off when he needed to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really fussing about whether his bed was clear? Counselor Birch… no… Emma!... was just coming over for a drink and to talk about relaxation techniques. Daniels couldn’t really be foreseeing it going farther than that, could he? After all, he had already opted not to continue therapy with her due to his attraction to her. And, yes, he had dropped a few subtle hints that he was interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels chuckled wryly to himself. A few subtle hints… he was a tech wonk. What did he know about being subtle? Better to just get the place looking at least a little organized before...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door chime interrupted his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment!” Daniels dashed over to the coffee table, grabbed as many things as he could, ran them behind his work desk, and then took a breath to compose himself. “Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door whooshed open and Emma stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. She was wearing a little black dress and high heels. And a warm smile. "Hello, Tom. Did I show up too early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all!” Daniels froze up like a deer in headlights. “You’re fine… I was… just…”  His voice trailed off and his eyes lost focus. He was just staring past her, empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amused look on Emma’s face gave way to a worried frown. "Oh you nervous boy…" She muttered as she rushed over to him. Carefully, she laid one hand on his shoulder, standing in front of him, trying to make eye contact. "Everything is alright. Just breathe. Feel how you are standing on the carpet. Notice that you are in your own quarters. Feel my hand so safe on your shoulder. You're alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes blinked rapidly and a deep breath came to him. “Oh! Hi, I didn’t see you come in…”  He looked around and gave his head a quick shake to clear it. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess in here. I get a bit caught up in… wait, when did you come in?” Had she chimed? He didn’t imagine she’d be the type to barge in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma took a step back and replied in a soothing voice: "You let me in. You told me to wait just a moment. You don't remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glazed back over for a split second. “Yes… I let you in after I told you to wait a moment…”  Life returned to then and he smiled sheepishly. “Right. I was probably trying to stow some of this clutter so we could be more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma raised her hand to her mouth. She wondered how often he relapsed like this. He clearly didn't remember it. And he seemed very suggestible and vulnerable right after. Certainly, this date was a leap of faith for both of them, so it was understandable that he'd be stressed now. Perhaps he could get through a normal workday without relapsing like this. Hopefully… She found herself biting her lip. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to him in his suggestible state… But she doubted she could cure his problem with passionate lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where shall I sit?" She said, looking about at the sofa and the seats around the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you like, by all means.” He smiled, a bit more at ease. Remembering their meeting in her office, he added “Can I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>something from the replicator this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Danish apple cider, please." She sat down in the middle of the sofa and crossed her legs. "Five degrees celsius." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels repeated the order to the computer and ordered a Bolian lager for himself. He brought Emma her drink and then sat in a chair across from her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, does that happen often?" She never let him out of her sight, not even to pick up her cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted uneasily and took a sip of beer. “You mean zoning out? I don’t really notice it, but the others say it’s been happening more often lately. I think I just get distracted sometimes.” His gaze rested on her and grinned. “I’m definitely distracted now…”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Emma lowered her eyes and sipped her cider. "It's funny…" She spoke softly. "I seem to find myself singularly focused." And then she looked back at him, batting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to blush. “Okay, I admit I was a bit nervous getting ready. It’s not often I have company, let alone… well, you know…” He took another drink to force himself to slow down. “I wanted to make a good impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. "I read your record and I prodded you with my wily counselor skills. And then we shared that moment… We are past first impressions." She patted next to her on the sofa. "Why do you sit so far away? I won't bite, unless you ask me to."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually choked on his beer a little at that, but quickly regained his composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist!” Daniels came around the coffee table and sat where her hand had indicated. His cheeks warmed some more as his leg touched hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her glass at him, letting her arm casually brush his as she held his gaze. "To whatever happens next. Prosit."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his glass and touched it to hers, enjoying the moment of intimacy. “I’ll drink to that. Think in this case, I’ll say…’let the stars watch’” He winked and drank. Then leaned towards her. “Do they have that one where you’re from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her glass down after taking a drink. "I'm not sure where I'm from… My mother was an ambassador. We travelled a lot." She settled down on the sofa, enjoying his closeness. "I didn't peg you for an exhibitionist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed warmly. “I think you get the gist of its meaning, though…” He leaned in closer until his lips were just a few inches from hers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma blinked, he was practically inviting her to make her move. With a sharp intake of breath, she lunged forward to grasp the backside of his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. Her other hand caressed his cheek and cupped his jaw. After ten seconds or more, she started to trail kisses over his jaw towards his ear. "Sink for me," she whispered, her lips brushing his earlobe. "Surrender to me. I will keep you safe. Whenever I hold your head like this, you can just sink into soft sleep for me." And she firmly held his cheek in her hand to seal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a murmur of mild confusion at first, but as she had begun whispering softly in his ear, she had felt him beginning to relax into her arms. Daniels couldn’t be sure if it was something in her voice or the warm softness of her hands around his head, but he found himself feeling more at ease than he had in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aroused, to be sure. That first kiss had felt (and he didn’t much care for the term normally) magical. And yet there was something deeper than being kissed in the way she held him. As if he was being given a chance to rest. Things that had been gnawing at him for the last few days, the fear and uncertainty of the ill-fated away mission that had brought him to Emma’s office in the first place, seemed so distant as to be unrecognizable. He felt as though her hands, her voice, her warmth, nothing could harm him through that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that hand on his cheek, she pulled him closer and laid his head on her chest. She sighed proudly. This was the first thing she wanted to do to him. And now she just wanted to bask in this moment, before she would ask him about his relapses again. It just felt so good to hold him, she had a nurturing streak, she knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you thinking of anything at all right now, Tom?" She asked. She could just make out something that sounded like “...feel safe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her smile. In a dreamy voice, she started to speak. "I wonder if that kiss made you feel things. Things you might like to say to me. Or do to me. It's ok to let those feelings grow. But you must realise that in order for you to express them to me, you will have to move at some point. Open your eyes. Feel how easily the words come to you. You know exactly what you want." She moved her hand away from his face, softly stroking his arm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve met. I think I thought you were just pretty at first, but something about you keeps bringing you back to my mind. I feel nervous and excited when you’re around me and it feels good.” Daniels didn’t know how the words were coming out so easily. He just knew they were there, and that he didn’t really have to think too hard about them while he let his head rest on her. “I want to keep kissing you. I want to hold you. I want to...“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, there." She pulled him in for another kiss. That didn't quite work out the way she intended, but at least she knew that he was really into her. She ran her hands through his hair and over his back as their lips and tongues touched. Lost in the moment, she let her thoughts about his problems rest for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels ran his hands over the fabric of her dress, felt the warmth of her skin underneath. He allowed her hand to guide his head as he drank in the feeling of her tongue running over his. One of his hands gently ran along the top hem of her dress and savored the soft skin of the shoulder above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a part of him that had dreamed of this, that always dreamed whenever he met a woman he found attractive. But those dreams had been of him, the dashing young officer, taking charge. In that dream, he would have been snaking that dress down, increasing impulse engine power. In this moment, though, he was being guided, protected. It was as if Emma was allowing him to release the fantasy he’d crafted and let her show him another way to feel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss intensified and Emma pushed him over to lie on top of him. The weight of her hands on his chest was a wonderful feeling, but his head collided with something hard when it landed just next to a pillow. There was apparently a wrench underneath. His painful grimace told her to stop and she immediately backed off. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels winced and sat up a bit, uttering a surprised curse. He rubbed his head and gave her a pained, sheepish smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I was looking for that.” He gently tossed the offending tool onto the coffee table, just missing the glass of beer. “Give me a second… I think we were making some very interesting conversation.” He pursed his lips for a moment and hoped Emma didn’t notice his attempt at a quip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sat back on the sofa and took another sip of her cider. "You know, I have been thinking about you all day." She licked her lips and the glass before taking another sip. She glanced down and was rewarded by a renewed tightness in his uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I long for something very special, something very few men are willing to give. Yet it seems to come naturally to you." She smiled at him as she put her glass back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I don’t really feel like I’m turning on the charm. More like I’m just enjoying the ride while you fly the shuttle… I kind of like it." Daniels had a feeling of deja vu for a second. Didn’t he already say that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, my dear." She leaned in and laid her hand on his leg, one finger brushing against that bulge. "You let me be in control."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels gasped at her touch and gazed into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The problem with me is that I get a little possessive sometimes." Her hand moved, touching his erection only for an instant, stroking up over his belly and chest to his neck to cup his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels felt his body tense for a moment and then begin to go slack. His head remained in place but his body seemed only dimly connected to it. He had been thinking about how he wanted to clear off his bed, but all of that seemed far away.  He felt… empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma watched as his eyes drooped and went glassy, his face softening in her hand. It was as if she could see the thoughts slowing to a halt behind those eyes. "You see, my dear…" She stroked his hair with her other hand, bringing her face close to his. "This is what I want from you. I want this part of you to be mine and mine alone. With other people, you can be the brilliant officer who takes charge, but with me… I want your compliance, I want you passive and obedient." And she kissed him, holding his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about what was happening just felt right to him. Melting into the kiss, giving in, letting himself… obey. He could let her take care of everything and he could just be… empty. The thought sent a mixture of warmth and peace through his entire body. He was so aroused, he was so hard, but he didn’t need to do anything about it. She would tell him what she wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved down, groping his shoulders and back. Emma was enjoying the kiss too much to want to end it, but after a few long seconds, she rested her cheek against his. "Take off your shirt. Let me touch your skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having broken off from the kiss, Daniels slowly, deliberately, sat up. Back perfectly straight, he moved his hands under the tunic of his uniform, drawing it over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Having complied, he continued to sit up straight, staring blankly ahead, his naked chest presented to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand rose to her mouth and she stroked her lips as she watched him, her cheeks warming and her breathing quickening. It was too good to be true. She touched his skin lightly, running just the tips of her fingers over the pectoral muscles and the collarbones. He gasped again, his nipples grew tight under a thin dusting of sandy hair, but his eyes stayed blank and empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma took a deep breath and withdrew. She rose from the sofa and walked around to stand behind him. Lightly massaging his shoulders, she started to speak again. "Thank you, Tom. This is what I want from you. This part of you is mine. You will do it for me only. And now, as you take a deep breath and start to notice where you are, as you start to wake up, you will find that your mind clears, you become Lt Daniels again, and you can only revert to this peaceful state of bliss if I allow you to. Now, you wake up." Her hands continued to massage his shoulders, but stayed clear of his neck and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels took a deep breath and looked around.  Emma couldn’t see, but she could imagine him blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you were right, that does feel really good.”  He leaned into her hands as they rubbed her shoulders. He was surprised that making out had lead to a back rub, of all things, but he didn’t actually mind. It was nice to let things happen at their own pace, and besides, Emma seemed to really like him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm curious, Tom." Emma said casually. Do you remember everything that's happened in the past few minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head cocked to the side slightly. “Hmm… you were showing me a relaxation technique, I think. I remember looking into your eyes… then we made out a bit, and then you’re behind me giving me a back rub. I hope I didn’t zone out on you again.” He glanced down at the coffee table and saw the wrench. “Oh! Or give myself a concussion! I really need to keep that on my work table.” He chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands paused as she hung her head for a moment. "I want your full, conscious consent for what we're doing. It feels good and you seem to really enjoy it. But I want you to understand and then tell me it's ok." She sat down on the arm of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the back rub? Or…” he glanced towards his bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gave him a piercing look. "I know there is a part of you that remembers everything. Let that part of you present the past few minutes to you. You can recall every word I said and how that made you feel. I want you to process that and then tell me how you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniels shrunk under her stare, and then his eyes widened as the memory came forward. “That… was not what I expected from tonight… I had thought we’d chat and then I’d make some kind of move. I wouldn’t have thought to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled. "I wanted something else. Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Tom reached forward, gently took Emma’s hand, his eyes fixed on hers, and brought it to his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playfully, she took her hand back. "You cheat! I will not allow it yet." She embraced him and rubbed her leg against his crotch as she kissed him deeply. Between kisses, he managed to get in a muffled “my mistake… your call!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her laugh. She held him for a moment, looking at him. "I just thought that if you are only mindless for me, when we're together, it won't happen accidentally so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That makes a lot of sense!” Another glance towards the bed. “You don’t suppose it might require more… practice, do you?” A hopeful gleam lit his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course." Her hands reached up to cup his jaw and she tenderly held his head. He immediately melted into her hand, eyes blank and empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered and grinned. "Yes, my dear. Very good." And she took his hand to lead him to the bed. "Take off the rest of your clothes."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ristretto." Emma leaned against the replicator, feeling tired and dull after a day of reporting and staff meetings. She would need the caffeine to pick her up before Tom arrived. She fidgeted with the front of her silk nightgown, waiting for the tiny cup of coffee to materialise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in her quarters was soft, the lighting, the sofa with too many pillows, and the bed with the silken covers. It was her way of getting away from the hard numbers and the harsh lighting of day to day life. She picked up her shotglass of coffee and asked the computer to play some Orion harp concertos as she sat down in a recliner. Sipping her coffee, she closed her eyes, as if to better hear the waterfall of musical tones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since her first date with Tom, and although he seemed happy, and he was certainly making her happy, he was still having relapses in moments of stress. It made her worry that her decision to not provide him with any more official therapy was not the right one. And that they were perhaps having fun at the expense of his mental health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door chimed, she put the empty glass down on the table and called out: "Enter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors whooshed open and the lieutenant trotted into the room. His eyes lit up as they met hers, and he sped over to her for a hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rose from the seat and held him close. As she stroked his hair, she whispered: "How are you today, love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted his head so he could speak. “Pretty okay. Made it through my whole shift without dropping anything…” His tone betrayed a hint of embarrassment. He had told her last week about having lost his grip on an EPS recombinator during a rough day. There hadn’t been any danger to him or the ship, thankfully, but he had requested a session with Emma as soon as he had come off duty. “How’s your day been going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better, now that you're here." She let go of him and moved to the sofa. "Will you make us some drinks?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly!” Tom eagerly crossed over to the replicator and ordered iced coffee for Emma and a glass of chocolate milk for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma watched him thoughtfully, trying to gauge his mental state. He seemed perfectly at ease when he was around her, but he always moved so fast. How much more anxious would he be when he was on duty? She could never tell whether he had had an episode or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom paused halfway to bringing her her coffee, seeing that she was scrutinizing him. “Everything okay, Emma?  You look… confused.” Emma took the glass in her hands as he plopped down next to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just thinking about what to do with you." She grinned at him, hiding her worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flustered grin crossed his face and he took too big a gulp from his glass. He choked, but managed to get it down, smiling all the while. “I’m…” another cough, then he regained his composure and started again. “I look forward to seeing what you come up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not going to make you spill chocolate all over your uniform."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom chuckled. “Commissary says it comes out easily enough… but thank you…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyebrow cocked and she kept her gaze steady.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! One second…” Tom carefully set his glass down on the coffee table and turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma took his chin in her hand and leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Perhaps you need to relax before we do anything else. Relax for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response was immediate, eyes softening and shoulders drooping, all while his head remained in the palm of her hand. Without being prompted, he took a deep, sighing breath and his eyes drifted closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her arms around him and rested her head on top of his, whispering to him. "It is so easy to surrender to me and leave the workday behind. Any stress or bother you may have, you can just imagine it to be like dirt, sticking to your uniform. Easily washed off, and it will no longer bother you as soon as you take your tunic off." She let go of him and sat back, taking another sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, and with surprising grace, his hands went back and ran down the back of his tunic.  Unfastened, he drew it forward and away from his body and let it fall to the floor. As he did, his face glowed with contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, you've just shed all your worries and stress onto the floor and it can no longer bog you down." She touched his bare chest, her long fingernails trailing over his skin until goosebumps appeared. His breath caught at her touch, but his eyes stayed softly closed. "Take a deep breath and awaken, my dear. Be here in the now with me. And drink your chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom obeyed, his chest rising and falling under her hand. After a few blinks, he looked down and smiled broadly. “I like the way you troubleshoot, love.” He reached over and reclaimed his glass, drinking more carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My day was full of meetings and it was just…" Emma ran her hands up into her hair and massaged her head. "And I'm always projecting my feelings on you. Seeing you without a shirt helps. But maybe when you've finished that, you could help put me at ease?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly! You’ve done so much to help me already…” He gulped down his chocolate milk and put the cup away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drained her glass cup and put it down on the table. "I'd like a backrub." She scooped her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke out in a broad grin. “Gladly!” Scooting over to be closer to her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He began lightly running his palms up and down her shoulders and around her neck, looking for hard spots, enjoying the silken feel of her nightgown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels nice, doesn't it?" She murmured, leaning into his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded without thinking, attention focused on her body. He began to add a big more pressure, moving in long, slow strokes from her neck outward. “I can feel a bit of tension already.  Must have been a helluva day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh…" She moved her head, stretching her neck. "Just focus. Focus on your hands and my back. It feels good to know you're making me happy. Let yourself be absorbed in this task of kneading my muscles and making me more happy and relaxed. You need not think of anything else. The more you feel me relax under your touch, the easier it becomes to focus only on me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word “kneading”, Tom began to start very gently working his hands over the larger muscles in her shoulders, occasionally bringing a hand down to start exploring her back. His gaze was intent on his work and on the light shimmering off the silk, but the rest of his face was becoming soft and relaxed. He could feel thoughts crossing through his mind which would normally distract him, but each time he crossed over a small knot, it felt as if each stray thought was being rubbed out with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now that you're so focused and your thoughts are all gone, you are so open to my words. Anything I say now goes directly into the deepest parts of your mind. And you know deep down that makes me happy." Emma took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for the next part.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom, for his part, was working almost on autopilot now, his hands responding to what they felt on Emma’s back and shoulders on their own. Every other part of him was now listening, ready for what she would say next, elated by the pride she expressed in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As easy as it is to be mindless and empty for me, it is just as easy to be fully present and aware when you are going about your daily life. Distractions and stress may happen sometimes, and you handle them the way you've always done, knowing that you can brush all of that off and shed it on the floor when you're with me." She rolled her shoulders and sat up. "Just let your hands rest on my shoulders for now. In a moment you just start talking. About your day, about what's been on your mind. It's easy and effortless to tell me about your feelings. Take a moment to breathe and wake up. And talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took a deep breath, and as his thoughts bubbled to the surface, tears welled up in his eyes. “Emma… I have felt so wonderful since we started seeing each other. You’ve helped me so much, and I’m feeling so much better… I…”  He took a second to compose himself. “I realized not long ago that once I’m all better, there won’t be any need for us to do this anymore, will there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to face him with a frown. "This? What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking my mind away… taking the stress away… controlling me…” There was an almost resigned look in his eyes. “After all, it worked like a charm. I haven’t had a relapse in-” His eyes widened as he realized what he had just admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gaped at him, speechless. Her hands reached over to hold his. "Oh my dear boy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s face was bright red, and his eyes were glued to his hands. “I really did feel stressed. I was distracted. It was just... I was thinking about how long I would still get to see you… I’m sorry. I lied to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted his hands to her mouth to kiss them. "You don't realize how much you mean to me, do you? Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emma.” His eyes snapped up to meet hers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I would stop seeing you when you've recovered? Really?" She bit her lip for a second. "We have been building this relationship, sharing so many things. I am not planning on throwing that away. I love you, Tom. I have no intention to stop controlling you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Emma…” Tom’s head was buzzing. Not only had the moment he had been dreading for days not come, now this gorgeous woman who he had come to love deeply was… His mind couldn’t even conjure the thought, even though it was happening right in front of him. So, he just stared at her with open, pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a toothy grin, she said: "Show me. Get on your knees for me."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expression unchanged, Tom practically leapt from the sofa and knelt before Emma, his knees on the crumpled uniform tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the tip of the sofa, looking down at him. "Do you want to be controlled?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emma. Please control me, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out her hand and let it hover close to his face, without touching him. "You can almost feel it already, can't you?" Her hand approached his chin, and then retreated again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head moved every so slightly forward as if to follow it before he caught himself. “Yes, Emma.”  Her hand seemed to be radiating energy under his chin, making him long for it to overtake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to draw the moment out longer, but her own desire got the better of her. Her hand took hold of his chin and she stared into his eyes, watching him go. She felt the weight of his head begin to press on her hand, and she could just barely feel the slow calmness of his breath on her outstretched wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deeper, love. I know you can surrender to me more than this." She leaned towards him, her breasts only inches from his face, the nipples showing through the silk. Her voice dropped into a smooth, sing-song tone. "All those worries can now just fall away as well. You can let them slip away, down onto the floor, as you're staring up at me. And it makes you feel so light and free, as if you're beginning to float away on my voice."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom began to sway ever so slightly, and his head began to drift upward, creeping towards Emma’s soft body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and sat up straight again. She stretched out her leg and her foot found the bulge in his crotch. "Tell me how you feel right now, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gasped at the feeling of her foot brushing him, and then the words flowed out of him dreamily, “Hazy… light… free… horny… in love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball of her foot pressed down on his erection. "Horny? How horny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief whimper in response. He would normally have been too bashful to describe his feelings of arousal, even to a lover, but with his mind so empty he had no thoughts to stop himself. “I’m straining against my uniform. Your foot is making me so hard right now… I can hardly stand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her foot retreated. "Show me. Let it breathe." She licked her lips, his obedience was like a drug, making her giddy and hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emma.” He stood and undid the fastener on his trousers, letting them slide down his legs to the floor next to his crumpled tunic. A simple undergarment remained, plainly pushed forward.  His hands moved to carefully move the waistband over and around, revealing a cock with thick, throbbing veins. The undergarment fell to the floor, forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp intake of breath, Emma stared at the naked man. His square shoulders, his strong arms, his curved penis, and the vacant look on his face, she loved it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stood passively as she took in the sight, showing no impatience, only empty obedience and stiff desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up to touch him, to run her fingernails over his naked skin, letting their desire simmer. "I want you…" She murmured before she kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the touch of her lips, Tom’s body came alive. His arms encircled her, holding her, caressing the silk that still covered her back and shoulders. He drank in her kisses as if trying to absorb her energy and passion into the emptiness in his mind and fill it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long, intimate moment, she indulged, and she ground her hip against his crotch. Then she grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. "I still control you." she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Emma.” There was a hint of joy in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand on his cock, and her eyes on his face, she slowly went down on her knees. "You will find that it's impossible to move now. Your body is frozen in place, you have to just stand there and passively undergo…"  She could feel Tom’s member pulsing, but that was the only motion there was from him. She glanced up at his eyes, and saw them staring blankly ahead, completely empty. If he hadn’t been naked, he may have merely been gazing at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, her hand stroked his shaft and she brought her face closer and closer to it. "And as your body stands there, frozen and helpless, you start to notice that you are waking up, trapped in this body. Perhaps you can talk, perhaps your face is the only part that can move." And she closed her lips around his cock, kissing and sucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What th…” Tom’s breath suddenly grew quicker and more shallow, and his legs tensed up. “Ohhh...fuuuuck…” All he could see was the starfield through her window. The inability to move or see brought an intensity to the pleasure he was feeling from Emma’s warm, hungry mouth. As the pleasure built within him, he moaned, “Thank you, Emma…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head bobbed up and down a few times, and then she stopped to command him: "Tell me how helpless you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… can’t do anything…” Tom tried to take a deep breath and organize his thoughts. “I can’t move in or move away… I have no idea what’s happening down there… you have complete control over me…”  His shaft jumped as the word “control” left his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rose to her feet and licked her lips where he could see. "That's right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned again as her tongue ran over her upper lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully and slowly, she started to move backwards, to her bedroom. "Feel your desire for me growing. Feel how helplessly your body is under my control. That desire you feel, it will grant your body the strength to move again. To join me in the bed. Where I will still be in control of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in his being wanted to dash to her and sweep her off her feet right there, but his body wouldn’t let him. He could only match her pace, and each step brought a fresh rush of longing for her. Every centimeter closer to the bed deepened the desire to surrender everything to her, to fall into bed and let her turn him into her plaything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she backed her way into the bedroom, she was so focused on him, that she tripped on the thick, soft carpet in front of the bed. Falling over backwards, she flailed her arms and squealed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Tom’s eyes cleared and his body took on his normal stance. “Oh, shit!” He rushed over to Emma and knelt by her, careful not to touch her head. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, she giggled. "I'm sorry, that was graceful, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom let out a laugh of relief and took her in his arms to kiss her. “Give it a minute and we can pick up where we left off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We probably can. I love you, Tom." She groaned. "Help me up on the bed."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>